Nacido para amar
by Hetare Tenshi
Summary: Hay personas que nacen para amar... y hay personas que nacen para ser amadas.


Titulo: Nacido para amar, nacido para ser amado.

_Resumen: _Hay quienes nacen para amar… y otros que nacen para ser amados.

**Disclaimer: Arthur es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Francis es mío… ok, no, pero lo será algún día *insertar risa malvada* (*suspiro* de sueños vive el hombre*)**

Fandom: Hetalia

Personajes: Arthur/Inglaterra, Francis/Francia

Advertencias: Yaoi

Capítulos: 1

Estado: Completo

Raro… quizás esa sea la mejor palabra que se puede usar para describir a Arthur Kirkland. Tal vez, incluso, sea la única palabra que se pueda usar con ese propósito. No hay ninguna otra… debido a su carácter cambiante; de a ratos antipático y, otras veces… se le pueda calificar como "lindo", incluso amable.

Sin duda es alguien raro… difícil de tratar. Es él tipo de personas a quien se le dificulta demostrar sus sentimientos… y el tipo de persona a quien se puede herir fácilmente de manera sentimental.

En definitiva… Arthur Kirkland es una persona que nació para ser amada, pero no por cualquiera… Su carácter difícil no le permite ser amado por cualquiera, y no cualquiera nace para amar… Son contadas las personas que realmente tienen la capacidad entregar todo su amor, toda su devoción de manera sincera y sin esperar retribuciones. Y, de esas pocas personas, se reducen a sólo unas cuantas –que se cuentan con los dedos de una mano—que tienen la capacidad de amar a alguien como Arthur.

_Él… _Ese sujeto no es una de esas personas. Ese sujeto es, quizás, la única persona que realmente puede amar a Arthur Kirkland.

Es el único que siempre ha estado ahí. Pese a todo, él siempre está ahí, soportando los insultos y los golpes del inglés, soportando los cambios de humor del mismo, profesándole su amor… Quizás eso último no lo hace de la mejor manera, pero lo hace.

Él es mujeriego y pervertido, a los ojos de la mayoría de las personas (si no es que a los ojos de todo el mundo). No es alguien en quien se pueda confiar para mantener una relación seria, es lo que muchos dicen. Él tiene incapacidad para serle fiel a alguien, piensan quienes le conocen y quienes no le conocen piensan igual, con sólo ver cómo se comporta con la mayoría de "cosas que se mueven".

Y es por eso mismo que Francis Bonnefoy es considerado uno de los pocos con la capacidad de amar sinceramente. Porque él puede amar a quien sea, sin hacer distinción entre sexo, edad o nacionalidad, sin discriminar a nadie por nada, él puede amar a todos, lo acepten o no. Pero amar de _esa_ manera sólo a una persona, pues sólo una persona lo llena de dicha. Sólo una persona provoca que su corazón lata intensamente, al punto de llegar a sentir que se le saldrá del pecho. Y sólo una persona… sólo una persona lo hace olvidarse de que el resto del mundo existe y, sólo por esa persona, es que él ha dejado de ser un mujeriego.

Sigue cortejando a las mujeres, por supuesto, y, en ocasiones, a los hombres. Pero jamás le ha sido infiel a esa única persona que lo hace sentir en el paraíso.

Francis Bonnefoy es, sin duda, una persona que nació para amar. Pero no a cualquiera, pues no cualquiera soportaría que su pareja fuera un "don Juan". Cualquier otra persona se dejaría llevar por sus celos, cualquiera se molestaría, pero no _él_, no Arthur Kirkland.

Arthur prefiere fingir que no le importa, que no le duele que su pareja se ponga a coquetear con otros, porque sabe que así es Francis, sabe que no lo puede cambiar, sabe que Francis nació para amar y sabe, por sobre todo, que el corazón de Francis le pertenece a cierto inglés malhumorado y bipolar, sólo a él y nadie se lo puede arrebatar.

Por su parte, Francis también finge, finge que no le molestan los insultos ni la actitud cambiante de la persona que ama. Finge, precisamente, porque lo ama, finge porque sabe que así es él y porque eso es lo que le hizo enamorarse de ese inglés, a quien nadie más que él puede amar.

Y a ninguno de los dos les importa que haya riñas cuando alguno de los dos –o los dos—se vuelven incapaces de fingir, tampoco los importa que fue, exactamente, lo que originó la riña.

Si al final del día el francés le da un dulce beso y lo abraza protectoramente, no hay nada más que le importe a Arthur. Sólo esa persona que nació para amarlo le importa.

A Francis tampoco le importa nada si al final del día el inglés corresponde al beso y se deja abrazar. Sólo le importa esa persona que nació para ser amado.

Fin…

**Notas Finales.-**

Estaba yo divagando, y recordé cuando estaba leyendo mi carta astral. En una parte decía "hay quienes nacen para amar y quienes nacen para ser amados" mmm… algo así. Y… ¡boom! Llegó la idea de este one-shot. Eso fue algunas semanas y hasta ahora lo escribo y, debo decir que, al final… el resultado no me agrado para nada ._. Pero, como siempre, espero que a ustedes sí les haya agradado y me dejen sus criticas, tomatazos, bombas atómicas (?), etc.

P.D.- haré un poco de publicidad...

1.- Tengo un OC de México http : / / vampirefanficker . blogspot . com/2011/03/mexico-sama . html (quiten los espacios)

2. -Tengo twitter http : / / twitter . com / HetareTenshi (quiten los espacios)


End file.
